


Kink/Gore/Whumptober 2020

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: Everyday is a new writing for Resident Evil it will be kinky fun.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Kink/Gore/Whumptober 2020

How Things will Go

I plan to actually finish this Kink/Whump/Goretober for once so my plan is to incorporate at least two fetishes every day. AND THEY HAVE TO BE NEW so if i do Humiliation and Branding day one I have to do two new ones, i can include old one but there has to be something new.

1\. Each day must have two new kinks  
2\. I can not miss a day of Kinktober if i do I must do 2 hours of walking and then have to do two entries  
3\. Each prompt must be at least 100 words per day  
4\. I can’t start writing until October 1st  
5\. I can start at least the basic outlines, kinks, and prompt ideas  
6\. Pertaining to rule 1 while things like alcoholism isn't a kink it fits whumptober and is a kink if ya like seeing yur favorite characters in pain. 

Well that's all the rules. I can't wait for October, stay off the hock.


End file.
